1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the Mannich reaction of 2,6-di-t-butylphenol with formaldehyde and a polyoxyalkylene amine, and the use of the products therefrom as epoxy accelerators and curing agents.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Mannich reaction is a well known reaction which has been extensively reviewed in the literature. See, for example, "The Mannich Reaction," Org. Reactions 1, 303 (1942) and "Advances in the Chemistry of Mannich Bases," Methods in Synthetic Organic Chemistry - Synthesis, Academic Press, pp. 703-775, 1973.
A representative patent illustrating the manner in which the Mannich reaction can be utilized to prepare useful products is U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,592 to Schmitz. Schmitz reacts an aliphatic amine and formaldehyde with phenol to provide an ortho substituted Mannich base condensate which is useful for increasing the water repellent properties of materials treated therewith.
Other patents describing the reaction of amines with phenols are DE No. 3124-370 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,734,965 and 4,357,181.